


you need each other...just like i need you

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Marriage, Multi, i guess angst? not really, mentions of divorce, renhyuck in the background, this is a mess honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: he was there for them through everything. and maybe this time, he doesn't have to be the one pushing them to fix but instead be the fix.





	you need each other...just like i need you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be real with you, I have NO IDEA where the idea for this fic or the ship even came from but :D hope you enjoy if you decide to read this!

If there was one thing Doyoung was sure of other than the fact that he wanted his own company, he would say that it's how he feels. Kim Doyoung has been in love with his best friend for six years, and in love with his best friend’s husband for four. He loved the married couple so much he’d do absolutely anything and everything for them.

He has always been by their side since day one. Doyoung had been there to see them go from strangers to friends to lovers. He’d been there during their couple disputes, the proposal, as their best man, during the process of adopting Donghyuck, and now during their road to divorce.

He couldn’t believe it either when Johnny had shown up to his house in tears and told him about the big fight they had. How Johnny had asked for a divorce out of anger before leaving the shared home.

It had only been the first of many more.

Johnny never told him what their fights were about but Doyoung figured that after the first big fight, they'd begin to argue over everything.

When he'd visit the couple for a weekly movie night, the couple had gotten into small arguments over small things that shouldn't be fought over. He was so glad Donghyuck was on his senior trip to not have to see his parents the way they were but he had obviously told him before he'd come home.

_(“Duckie, how's it going?” Doyoung smiles softly once the boy picks up._

_“It's amazing! I'm so glad they let us come to another country,” he sighed dreamily, “Doie hyung, we should come here as a family trip one day! Europe is such a beautiful place I'm so in love. Dad’s English would be very useful, Mark is here showing off his English like boy shut up we know you're Canadian.”_

_Doyoung lets out a chuckle, his eyes averting to the employee at his door who was leaving after giving him a file, “Duckie I gotta tell you something that you need to know before you come home…”_

_The other side was quiet for a moment, “Had a feeling something was up… You didn't seem as enthusiastic as always.”_

_Doyoung sighs, “It's about your dads.”_

_“Are they okay? Did something happen? Doie hyung please tell me they're okay!?”_

_“They're fine but it's just that… They're fighting,” a quiet ‘oh’ comes from the boy, “It's really bad duckie, I've never seen them like this. I wanted to let you know beforehand so you could be prepared for when you come back.”_

_“How bad is it?”_

_“When they have bad arguments, one of them comes to sleep at my place and they get really drunk, too…”_

_“Thanks for telling me Doie…”_

_“You don't have to thank me, I'll uh see you when you come back yeah? I miss you a lot.”_

_“I miss you so much too hyung,” Doyoung could practically hear the boy pouting, “...Hey Doie?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Do you think… Do you think they'll fix it? You've been with them for so long…”_

_“Honestly hyuck? I don't know… Let's just wait for a bit before intervening. Give them a chance to figure it out you know? “_

_“Yeah, okay,” Donghyuck sighs, “I gotta go now, injun and I are gonna watch a movie... I love you Doie, thank you for calling.”_

_“I love you too kid, see you soon.”)_

Donghyuck had gotten home while the couple were in the middle of an argument. He'd walked through the door, shouts being more clear once there was no door preventing the sound from getting out, and he stood in shock while watching his dads yell at each other. He only stared at them from the doorway, the handle of his suitcase still in his hand.

“God you're so _insufferable,_ why are you still here?!”

“ _I’m_ insufferable? Well, why don't you leave if I'm so ‘insufferable’? Hell, go mess around with someone while you're at it since you can't keep your eyes solely on your husband.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen, mouth slightly agape as he listens to his parents. He'd never heard his dads talk to each other the way they were at the moment. If they ever insulted each other, it was for laughs. And if there was ever a small fight, they wouldn't insult each other. But judging by the shouts and anger in their tones, this wasn't the same. This wasn't just some small argument. Doyoung was right when he said it was really bad.

“You know what Johnny? _Fuck you._ ”

Taeil pushes Johnny away from him and turns to leave when he sees Donghyuck, pausing in shock and surprise. Johnny notices the change in his features and he, too, looks over at the door to find their son.

“Donghyuck?” Johnny tilts his head in confusion, “I thought you weren't set to come home till the fifth?”

Donghyuck lets out a scoff, “Today _is_ the fifth. I had to get a ride from Renjun because _my_ parents forgot to pick me up at the airport and _never_ answered their phones.”

The harshness in his voice makes his parents flinch. Taeil is filled with shame and guilt as he stares at his son, who's still at the doorway with the suitcase handle in hand.

“Hyuck, we're so sorry we got busy with some stuff and—”

Donghyuck lets out a mocking laugh, “Oh you were busy? That's funny, because I came here to find you both _arguing_. Doyoung hyung warned me about this but wow I didn't think it was _this_ bad. I’m gonna leave, I'll be staying with mom… Injun told me she said I could stay whenever I wanted to so… And If you guys have a big problem, try marriage counseling, since you two can't talk to each other like fucking adults.”

Johnny and Taeil didn't get a chance to say anything because the boy turned around and slammed the door shut. They both looked at each other in shock but the two didn't speak, instead going to separate rooms in the house.

 

When Donghyuck showed up for his new job at Doyoung’s company, he told him everything that happened and how bad he felt for speaking to his parents the way he did.

“I feel so terrible but there were some things that they said to each other that really sucked hearing. I just couldn't believe they were saying that stuff to each other. My dad - Johnny - he told dad to go sleep with someone else while he was gone and I couldn't believe my ears! Like, how could he say that? Doie hyung, I'm scared…”

Donghyuck lets out a whimper and Doyoung quickly wrapped his arms around him. The two were in one of the many meeting rooms of the large building Doyoung owned. He really didn't like to see Donghyuck so upset, and he wished he could fix things but the situation was only something Taeil and Johnny could fix. Not Doyoung.

He ached to see them fighting the way they were. To hear that Johnny told Taeil to be with someone else while they were _married_ and he wouldn't care. Doyoung probably knew the two better than they knew themselves so he knew Johnny was lying. He _would_ care - he _does._ Johnny had to be really hurt to have said that and the fact that Taeil had also said harsh words in return just proved that this was something that could either lead to a stronger marriage or straight into shambles.

Then Doyoung remembered what Johnny had told him while he was drunk on the night of the first fight.

“Donghyuck,” Doyoung gasps out, making the boy look up at him, “The night of the first fight, Johnny came to my place and he was drunk… He told me that… that—”

“What did my dad say?”

Donghyuck wouldn't lie, he was scared to find out but he _needed_ to know.

“He told me he asked Taeil for a divorce.”

Doyoung regretted many things in life. Like the time he got so drunk he typed out a whole paper about why Girls’ Generation is the best female group to exist and sent it to his psychology professor or the time he'd met his current best friend, Yuta, and told him he's a lesbian farmer as a result of lack of sleep while he was drunk (Yuta doesn't let him forget). He did many things he felt embarrassed to remember or regretted (but if he was being entirely honest, he was proud of the paper he sent to his psychology professor over the girl group (but it also embarrassed him because his professor wondered how he could write so passionately and detailed over a girl group rather than the essays he was assigned)).

Almost like how Doyoung _kinda_ regrets falling for his best friends, he regrets telling Donghyuck about Johnny’s drunken confession. He had to see the boys eyes widen and fill with tears as he began to shatter in front of him.

Although Doyoung was the CEO and had important matters, he called his secretary to divide his work amongst Yuta, Jaehyun, and Sicheng while he stayed in the room with Donghyuck to comfort him. It took a long while to get Donghyuck to release his final set of tears. Donghyuck breaking down in front of Doyoung caused some of his own tears to fall but he ignored them and solely focused on making sure the boy got comfort.

Doyoung understood Donghyuck, obviously not in the same sense, but he could imagine what he felt like.

Taeil and Johnny were still in the early stages of dating when they both volunteered at an orphanage where they first met Donghyuck. The two immediately warmed up to the boy with beautiful skin and breathtaking voice. They _loved_ Donghyuck since the first time they laid eyes on him and Donghyuck had even helped Johnny propose to Taeil. And with permission from the orphanage, Donghyuck attended the wedding as the flower boy _and_ ring bearer.

Doyoung had met him before the time his best friends volunteered at the aforementioned orphanage. He was also a volunteer but he'd been there way longer than Johnny and Taeil. He was the first of the three Donghyuck met. Doyoung had even thought about adopting Donghyuck himself, the boy being very pleased with the idea as well. Of course, it wasn't easy or entirely possible for Doyoung to do it. Donghyuck was always like a son to Doyoung, even if now he often joked about his intern Jeno being his son, Donghyuck was far more closest to it.

After Donghyuck calmed down, they talked a bit more and Doyoung let him take the day off, deciding to help him get started for his internship at another time.

As he walked back to his office, he bumped into Yuta who frowned as he took in the condition of his best friend.

“Hey… You wanna talk?” Yuta holds Doyoung’s cheek in his palm to which Doyoung leaned into while closing his eyes.

“I don't know,” he mutters, “I'm just exhausted and worried.”

Yuta hums, grabbing Doyoung’s hand and leading them to Doyoung’s office. Once they're there, they sit on the couch Doyoung had recently gotten.

“Come on, what's wrong? Is this something to do with Donghyuck?”

Doyoung sighs, leaning back, “Sort of, It's about Johnny and Taeil.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuta stares at Doyoung, “Are they okay?”

“They're fighting and Johnny… He asked for a divorce… I told Hyuck about it and I regret it. It's too late to take it back now but he still deserved to know, i couldn't keep it from him… I wouldn't forgive myself. They've been fighting really bad, I feel like it won't get better anytime soon.”

“As a third party perspective, I think they'll resolve it, sure they're in a bad place but all marriages have that at some point. Maybe you should… Help them talk it out? I'm not saying this because of your feelings but because you're their best friend. I'm sure whatever is bothering them is something they're avoiding to talk about… Maybe they just need a little push?”

“I get what you're saying, but I can't do that? I mean yeah I can talk to them as a concerned friend but what if I accidentally say something?”

Yuta rolls his eyes, flicking his forehead (and getting a pull in his hair in return), “You're so dumb, It's not like you'll be drunk or something. All you have to do is get them in the same room and tell them how this is looking and that they should talk to each other to fix it.”

Doyoung groans, leaning his head on Yuta's shoulder, “I feel like I'll end up telling them that I don't want the two people I love to fall out of love with each other.”

Yuta smiles down at him, running his hand through his locks and nodding, “I get that,” he says softly, “I know you love them a lot. As best friends and as more… I honestly think you should get it out, like confess to them once they get their shit together. I know you're gonna say no and all that bullshit from your past speeches but I really do think confessing will lead you to forget your feelings… You've been hurting for too long baby, you deserve better than the pain you're bringing onto yourself.”

“I don't know Yuta… I _know_ you're right but I just _can't_ do that. What if I lose them? I don't want our friendship to go away all because of my stupid feelings. Hey, do you wanna go out for drinks tonight?”

Yuta shakes his head, “Ah Doyoung, drinking is only a temporary fix. I still think I'm right, they love you too much to ever even _consider_ letting you go. And no, I can't, Taeyong and Ten are forcing me to go to some club meeting of theirs because they want to show off their dance skills and convince me to join them for a routine I taught them. But if you drink, then—”

“—drink at home. Yeah, yeah, I know,” Doyoung sighs.

“Come on Do, don't let this trouble you okay? Talk to them. Now, let's get back to work.”

“I need a nap,” Doyoung yawns, “Oh, go tell Kun that there'll be three new interns coming in at 2. They're transfers from the chinese branch so he's free to use his native language with them _but_ tell him to get them the korean textbooks. They'll join our other chinese transfers learning korean.”

Yuta nods, “What's their names?”

Doyoung scrunches his nose as he thinks, “Liu Yangyang, Xiao Dejun, and Wong Kunhang. Oh and tell Jungwoo if he could go get a package from Wong Yukhei.”

Yuta snickers, “Isn't that the guy he has the hots for?”

Doyoung chuckles, “Yup, that's why I'm sending him.”

“He's going to hate you. He kept complaining about how he's supposed to be the confident one but every time he sees Yukhei he gets all panicked and it hurts his ‘ego’ and dents his reputation.”

“He's so dramatic.”

“Tell me about it.¨

 

Doyoung was in his home, taking out a bottle of wine from his wine cellar when his doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting any guests, (unless it was Yuta, which was highly unlikely) so he frowned, putting down the bottle and walked towards the door.

He checked the doorbell camera, his eyes widening immediately as he spots the person outside his door. It was Johnny, eyes red and swollen, obvious he’d been crying for a while and had only recently stopped.

“Johnny,” Doyoung breathes out as he takes in his best friend ́s condition, “ _My god,_ what happened?”

Johnny sniffles, allowing himself to be walked over to Doyoung's couch. Said male quickly brought him water to which Johnny downed immediately.

“What happened?” asks Doyoung in concern, putting the glass on the table and then putting his hand on Johnny's bicep as a way to comfort him.

“Got into a fight and got kicked out,” Johnny grumbled

“Yeah no shit,” Doyoung rolls his eyes, “What was it about this time?”

Johnny scoffs quietly, “Which one of us was at fault for how this marriage was turning out and how Donghyuck feels.”

Doyoung shakes his head, looking away from his friend and instead at the TV in front of them.

“You understand that it's both of you, right?”

Johnny shakes his head, rolling his eyes, ”His fault, Doyoung”

“ _Both_ of you,” Doyoung hisses, “If you guys would just _talk_ it out rather than yelling at each other, you wouldn't be here!”

Johnny sighs deeply, “You don't know the problem. I get that It's us both who got us deeper into this but it was _his_ fault we're here in the first place,” Johnny spits out, “Now _please,_ Doyoung, be my best friend and not my counselor.”

Doyoung scoffs, “Fine. I was going to have some wine before you came, so you want some?”

Johnny nods softly, “Yeah, surprise me.”

Back to the many things Doyoung regretted in his life, perhaps offering Johnny wine this one night was a mistake. The two got exceptionally intoxicated and while one was hurting, the other being a fool in love, they weren't in the right mind when they _kissed._

But the two weren't _too_ intoxicated to go on further. Doyoung had pulled away immediately, Johnny barely getting a chance to apologize when Doyoung sent him to his usual guest room while he stayed to clean up.

Doyoung avoided the topic the following morning after Johnny woke and walked in on him making breakfast. Even going as far as calling his secretary on his one day off to ask about tasks he'd assigned before and their status just to avoid conversation with Johnny.

“Have you, um, considered getting a pet?” Johnny suddenly blurts out of nowhere.

Doyoung’s movements paused, eyes looking up at Johnny in confusion, “a pet? What for?”

“I mean– you're alone here so maybe you could consider getting one to not… be alone.”

Doyoung just stares at Johnny, blinking, and continues to eat, “Maybe, but I don't think so, I already have Nakamoto to bother me when I'm alone.”

“Nakamoto? Who's–” Johnny gets cut off when the doorbell rings.

Doyoung looks up, furrowing his brows, and he checks his watch.

“Nakamoto if it's you I'm going to kill you for not using the key!” He shouts as he makes his way to the door.

He pulls it open, not bothering to check the camera, and is stunned to see Taeil and Donghyuck standing in front of him.

“Hey Doie!” Donghyuck excited shouts while wrapping his arms around Doyoung.

“Hey baby,” Doyoung mutters, wrapping his arms around the boy while continuing to stare at Taeil, “What are you guys doing here?”

Taeil smile drops to a thin line, “Johnny.”

Doyoung purses his lips, “We were just having breakfast… Do you want to come in and have some?”

“It's fine Doyoung,” Johnny says from behind, startling him in the process, “I'm finished.”

Doyoung and Donghyuck move out of the way and stare at the tense way the married couple greeted each other.

Taeil looks at Doyoung, “I know it's your day and I'm sorry but could you maybe stay with Hyuck? He would go to Renjun’s place but he and his parents are gone and–”

“No, no, it's fine,” Doyoung smiles, putting an arm around Donghyuck, “You know I don't mind spending time with him.”

“Thank you,” Taeil smiles at him softly, “We're going to go somewhere and talk…”

Doyoung stares at the two and nods, “yeah that's good, _very_ good.”

A car honks from the driveway, startling Donghyuck. Doyoung looks past Taeil and spots Yuta’s car.

“Oh crap,” he mutters, “Hey, Hyuck, wanna come with me and Yu to the mall?”

Donghyuck immediately nods, setting down his bag, saying a quick goodbye to his parents, and running to Yuta's car.

“Who's that?” Taeil questions, staring as Donghyuck shouts Yuta’s name as said man steps out of the car to hug the boy.

“A friend,” Doyoung says as he grabs his keys from beside the door, “Johnny do you have everything you need so I can lock up?”

“Oh,” Johnny snaps out of his trance, “Yeah, go ahead, I put your plate up as well.”

The three step out to the patio and Doyoung locks the door.

“Did I come at a bad time?”

Doyoung turns around to see Yuta, Taeil and Johnny staring at the stranger blankly.

“No, hope you don't mind Hyuck coming with us.”

Yuta immediately shakes his head, “Of course not, you know I love the kid.”

“Alright well we'll get going then,” Taeil speaks up.

“Right, us too,” Doyoung says while motioning for Yuta to start walking.

Yuta slaps a hand to his chest, “Is that how you act with the man of your life?”

Doyoung only blinks, “Nakamoto, go.”

Yuta pouts, “Give me a piggyback ride?”

“You're not a kid hurry up,” Doyoung pushes him forward.

“Doie,” Yuta whines, “Be nice to me!”

Doyoung only rolls his eyes, “I'm going to leave you here.”

“But that's _my_ car!”

“And who exactly paid for it?”

“Well– Doyoung _stop._ ”

“Hurry up!” Donghyuck shouts from the car.

“Race you there Kim,” Yuta shouts, kissing Doyoung’s cheek and making a run for it to his car.

Doyoung only watched him run, not bothering to do the same. He turns around to find both Johnny and Taeil glaring at Yuta.

“Well,” Doyoung clears his throat, “I'll see you guys later then?”

“Who is that? Is that your boyfriend?” Taeil questions, squinting his eyes at Doyoung.

Doyoung lets out a laugh, “I would _never_ date him.”

_“Hey I heard that! I'm a catch Kim!”_

“He's just a friend, I have to get going now, bye guys and please talk it out okay?”

Johnny nods, Taeil doing the same, and so Doyoung smiles, walking towards Yuta's car.

 

“Doyoung I _really_ have to go use the toilet,” Yuta whispers.

Doyoung looks at him, blinking, “Then go? Just meet us at the moomin store.”

Yuta nods quickly, rushing to find a bathroom. Doyoung can't help but let out a chuckle as he turned back to Donghyuck.

“Let's go?”

grins, pulling Doyoung’s arm. They were getting near the said moomin store, the two walking with linked arms and wide smiles on their faces. The moomin store was only two stores away when Donghyuck suddenly halts, leading a confused Doyoung to the bench and sits both of them on it.

“I need to tell you something Doie,” Donghyuck mumbled softly, picking at the - already peeling - strap of his watch.

Doyoung frowned, not liking the small and sad tone Donghyuck had on his voice.

“What is it, duckie?” Doyoung asks, concern lacing his voice as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I know…” Donghyuck whispers, “I know your secret.”

And he frowns deeper, Doyoung not quite understanding what the younger boy meant by _secret._

“What? What secret?”

Donghyuck takes his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing at it nervously while avoiding Doyoung’s gaze.

“Hyuck, what secret?” Doyoung asks again, he, too, growing nervous.

And it hits him as he stares at the way Donghyuck’s eyes began to glosson, the way his bottom lip trembles. The way his hands shake as he takes ahold of his own.

He realizes that the only secret he has, is the fact that he's in love with Johnny Suh and Moon Taeil.

“I know that you like my dads – or like, you're _in love_ with them both.”

Doyoung’s eyes had widened, despite him getting the feeling Donghyuck meant _that_ , he still wasn’t expecting this to be what Donghyuck confessed - or maybe he just didn't want it to be _that._

The young boy noticed how troubled and panicked his eyes became and he cupped his cheeks, staring at him with watered eyes,

“I saw the way you look at both of them, It's how they look at each other, even now when they’re in a mess. They look at each other as if they’d go through Hell and back over and over and… You look at them that way, too. And It’s okay hyung… I know there’s this thing called a poly relationship and I _know_ I can’t even dream of it considering my dads are… you know… but know that I wouldn’t mind having you be my third dad—which you kind of already are,” he smiled.

Doyoung gave him a small smile, sniffling as he pulled the boy into a hug, “I’m _so_ sorry that this is happening between Johnny and Taeil, I know that it may seem hard right now but I’m sure they’ll work this out, whatever it is that’s happening between them. And thank you, Donghyuck, for not hating me for something like this…”

Donghyuck pulled back, shaking his head, “ _God_ no, I would _never_ hate you, Doie, especially not for loving my dads the way you do,” he wipes away the tears gathering on Doyoung’s eyes, “and I-I don’t know hyung… but I do know why they’re fighting…” he played with his fingers as Doyoung quietly waited.

The boy looked up with a frown, “My dad, Taeil, is in love with another man.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, a small gasp escaping his lips, “He's _what_?”

Donghyuck let out a small sigh, “He still loves dad, dad knows it, but he still loves another at the same time…”

Before Doyoung could get the chance to answer, another voice beat him to it,

_“Donghyuck.”_

They both looked up to see Taeil, his expression unreadable as he avoided Doyoung’s gaze. and stared straight into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“Oh, dad…” Donghyuck quickly stood, “What are you doing here?” he gave a nervous smile.

Doyoung stood beside him putting his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder, “Everything okay?”

Taeil barely glanced at him, eyes trained on his son, “Let's go, we can buy Renjun that birthday gift you mentioned another day, come on.”

Taeil grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and pulled him towards him but the boy pulled back, staying by Doyoung’s side.

“ _Donghyuck_. Don’t be difficult and just _listen_ to me. Lets go,” Taeil hissed through gritted teeth and attempts to grab the boy again but Doyoung gripped his wrist firmly, “Don’t force him…” he said softly.

Taeil only huffed and pulled his wrist back, “ _Don't_ tell me how to be with _my_ son, Doyoung,” looking back at Donghyuck whose eyes were brimming with tears.

“You _never_ pay attention to me anymore! I get it, you and dad are having a rough time but I’m your son! It’s no longer just ‘Taeil and Johnny’, it’s ‘Taeil, Johnny, _and_ Hyuck’. You guys haven’t bothered to think about my feelings this whole time, all you do is argue in front of me, you don’t bother asking how I am anymore…” as the boy finally let out his inner feelings, Johnny walked up to them, though making sure to keep distance between he and Taeil.

“The two of you have forgotten that you have me as well. We’re a fucking family but it doesn’t even feel like it! And no, dad, I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m going to go with Doyoung hyung and get my boyfriend a gift because his birthday is tomorrow but then again,” Donghyuck laughs humorlessly, “of course _you_ wouldn’t have remembered because you haven’t bothered with me lately.”

Donghyuck wiped his tears, glaring at his parents and walked away to the shop, not bothering to wait for Doyoung.

Said man only sighed, looking at the two who wore hurt and shocked expressions, “He really tries to understand as best as he can what is going on and to allow you guys to do what you think is best, but you guys are hurting him. He's right, this isn’t just about you two anymore, you have a _son_ for crying out loud! Think about him too… If divorce is really going to happen, don’t forget your son is also going to hurt.”

With that being said Doyoung went to where Donghyuck would be, leaving the two parents who stood in defeat.

 

It was a bright, Wednesday morning when Doyoung was called down to the lobby by his secretary saying there was someone waiting in the company café.

_(“Who is it?” Doyoung asks, sounds of the keys of a keyboard being pressed in the background._

_“He gave no name, sir, but according to him, it's an emergency.”)_

Struck with confusion, he stopped what he was doing and went down the elevator, rubbing his temples while heaving out a sigh. The elevator dings as the doors open and he quickly exits, giving a smile to the employees he passes and makes his way into the indoor café the building had.

Once he got there, he halted when he spotted the slightly shorter male. Said male turned his head and stared back before motioning him over. Doyoung takes a deep breath before heading his way and settling onto the chair across from him.

“Got your favorite—at least the barista said it was your favorite,” Taeil smiled awkwardly.

Doyoung gave him a small smile in return, nodding to confirm it was his favorite.

“Why are you here? Is everything okay? Is Hyuck okay? Is Johnny okay? Are _you_ okay?” Doyoung began to bombard him with questions to which Taeil only gave a wide smile in return.

“Calm down Doyoung, everyone’s okay… I’m here to talk about something else, something I have to tell you.”

Doyoung’s breath hitched, he didn’t know why, but he suddenly couldn’t help but admire the older man in front of him.

 _God, I’m so whipped_ , he thought. 

“This may make things awkward between us, but it needs to be said,” Taeil sets his cup down, “You and Johnny kissed the night before I got there, remember?”

Doyoung’s eyes widened, “Hyung, I’m so sorry, we were drunk and oh my god I’m _so_ sorry,” Doyoung hurriedly apologized but Taeil only let out a small chuckle.

“I’m not angry at you, Doyoung, but Johnny told me and that was why I acted cold to you at the mall, I apologize for that.”

Doyoung tilted his head to the side in confusion, “But you just said you weren’t mad?”

Taeil took another sip from his cup, “I wasn’t angry that you kissed Johnny, Doyoung, I was jealous because I wanted to be the one you kissed instead.”

Doyoung’s eyes widened as he stared at the older in shock.

“What?!”

Taeil hesitates before reaching over and placing his hand over his, “I know, it’s wrong of me to even think it especially when I'm married. I heard Donghyuck tell you why Johnny and I are fighting. Please don't think any less of me, I still love Johnny so much, but Doyoung, I’m in love with you, too.”

Doyoung’s breathing became ragged as he heard those words. _I’m in love with you, too._ He looked up at him, both of them being close to tears as they stared at each other.

“Why… Why are you telling me this?” Doyoung’s voice sounded a pitch higher than usual with took Taeil by surprise.

“I _had_ to tell you, I couldn't hold it in anymore.”

“Does Johnny know?” Doyoung swallowed thickly, “Does Johnny know that it’s me?”

Taeil looked down at his lap, his hold on Doyoung’s hand tightening slightly.

“No, but I am going to tell him soon.”

Doyoung pulled his hand back, standing up from the chair, “Call him right now and tell him to come here, we’ll meet in the conference room on floor three, room 104. We need to all have a talk. You're going to tell him and then we'll _all_ talk.”

And so Taeil, confused and nervous, does just that. He stays seated in the café as he dials Johnny’s number and watches Doyoung walk away.

Meanwhile, Doyoung had been going about the building, assisting employees and getting things signed. He got a message from Taeil minutes later that Johnny had arrived and were in the room.

Doyoung inhales deeply, he was really about to do it.

As he was making his way to the room, a colleague of his, Jaehyun, started a conversation with him, arm around his shoulders as they both laughed at some dumb joke Jaehyun said.

“I finally finished that presentation, Doyoung hyung!” Jaehyun excitedly tells him, “It's so amazing you'll never see a powerpoint like mine!”

“Oh really?” Doyoung chuckles, “Which room is it in so you can show it to me?”

“104!”

Doyoung’s smile falters slightly, “Ah! I have some guests in there waiting for me, it's perfect. I won't have to go from one place to another.”

Jaehyun's eyes widen, “Are they the new investors?”

“Nah,” Doyoung shakes his head, “Just Taeil and Johnny.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Jaehyun grins, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Your boyfriends, right?

Doyoung shoves him away, ignoring the slight heat on his cheeks as he stared ahead. They get to the conference room and Jaehyun quickly bowed at Johnny and Taeil, letting out a loud ‘Hello!” before he went to grab the papers Doyoung wanted to see of his presentation.

Doyoung walks in, smiling at his two friends while lifting a finger and muttering a ‘give me a moment’ as he walked past them.

He makes his way to Jaehyun, both of their shoulders pressed against each other as they looked through the printed slides of Jaehyun’s powerpoint.

“It’s perfect, Jae,” Doyoung grins, “ You're going to do great!”

Jaehyun excitedly screeched and wrapped his arms around him. Doyoung wasn't surprised seeing as the younger always did it when he got excited and so he returned the hug.

Doyung walks him to the door, patting his head as he walked out and Jaehyun only left after pecking Doyoung’s cheek and waving ecstatically.

He shut the door behind him, closing all the blinds and turned to the two who were silent during the whole ordeal. Doyoung looked at Taeil and noticed the frown on his lips.

“So, why are we here?” Johnny asked after a few moments of silence.

“To talk things out,” Doyoung says, choosing to remain standing.

“Is it even appropriate for the employer and employee to act that way with each other?” Taeil hissed, glaring at the table.

“He's obviously a friend, “Johnny answers instead “Doyoung wouldn't let someone who's _just_ an employee do that, you know that Taeil,” Johnny rolled his eyes.

Doyoung sighed, “I want you guys to know something. This had been going on for years and after what Taeil told me, I can't keep it in anymore.”

Johnny furrowed his brows, eyes filled with concern and curiosity, “Are you okay? What did Taeil say?” Johnny turned to look at his husband who only sighed.

“Johnny, I’m sorry, it’s my fault that we’re in this mess,” Taeil looked up at him, reaching for his hand and Johnny hesitantly allowed him to clasp them together, “Johnny, when I married you four years ago, I loved you more than anyone in the world, and I still love you so much, but apart from Donghyuck, I also love another man And I have always loved him, just never realized.”

Taeil looked up at Doyoung with a sad smile as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Johnny looked up at Doyoung, “It's...you?”

Taeil sniffled, “Yeah, it’s Doyoung.”

“I wanna say something now, what I wanted to tell you both,” Doyoung spoke before Johnny could, “It involves you both, and Donghyuck knows, he figured it out.”

The two looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

“It started with Johnny, back in senior year. Remember that time we went to the hidden garden in the park next to our school? I remember the way you looked as you stared up at the sky and by that time, I had already known I had feelings for you, but at _that_ very moment, I realized I was in love with you.”

Johnny’s eyes widened ,as well as Taeil’s, both of their heads running with so many thoughts at Doyoung’s confession.

“And Taeil,” Doyoung turned to him with sad eyes, “I remember the way my heart ached when you two told me you were dating. It ached because I loved Johnny but it also ached because I had finally realized that I had grown feelings for you, too, Taeil. Ever since, I've only fallen for you both more and more and then you got married but I _still_ held on. I wasn't going to tell you both this, I thought my feelings would be gone, but they aren't. They're still here.”

“Before you introduced Taeil and me,” Johnny cleared his throat, Taeil’s and Doyoung’s attention switching to him, “I had feelings for you, Doyoung, it was during the summer after senior year when we were at the bonfire. I never told you this but you kinda confessed to me while you were drunk.”

Doyoung gasped, “I did _what?!_ ”

Johnny chuckled, his grasp on Taeil’s hand tightening a bit, “Yeah, and I remember the exact words you told me. You said, “Johnny you're such an asshole, you and your ugly face why do I even like you.””

It was silent for a moment until they all burst out laughing.

“That does sound like something a drunk Doyoung would say,” Taeil laughed.

Johnny nodded in agreement and the laughter soon ceased.

“It was when I realized that hey, maybe you just insulted me but maybe I like you, too, and I really did, my feelings only grew after that. But then you dated that Lee Taeyong guy and I was so devastated.I hated seeing you with him and I—”

“Did I never tell you?” Doyoung interrupted.

“Tell me what?” Johnny met his gaze in curiosity.

Doyoung let out a small laugh, “Taeyong and I were fake dating, he was trying to make a guy named Ten jealous, and it obviously worked, remember?”

Johnny took a moment before his mouth shaped to an ‘o’, “When I saw Taeyong and Ten together you weren't even mad when I told you… I guess that makes sense now.”

“Johnny,” Taeil finally speaks up grabbing their attention, “How do you feel about Doyoung now?”

Johnny gave a smile, looking at Doyoung and motioning him over. Once Doyoung was seated next to him, he clasped their hands together and looked from husband to Doyoung, “I guess I never knew it but I still love you, Doyoung, just like Taeil.”

“That’s great!”

A new voice shouted from the door, startling the three men. They looked up to see Donghyuck with a bright smile as he shut the door behind him and sat across from them.

“Look, I don't think it's too late, but think about it—a poly relationship!” Donghyuck's eyes sparkled as he said it, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why are you here?” Johnny asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“What?” Doyoung looked at the husbands, “Didn't he tell you I gave him an internship here?”

“No?” Taeil furrowed his brows, “Why didn't you?”

Donghyuck’s grin dropped and he frowns, looking down at the table. “You guys were too busy arguing and the day I was going to tell you was the day that you both had your worst fight and even yelled at me… I was so excited to tell you guys as well as the fact that I passed all of my classes and was elected to be the class representative.”

Taeil gasped, pulling his hand away from Johnny and going around the table to his son. He immediately wrapped his arms around him as the tears began to spill.

“I’m so sorry my baby, you deserve way better than what we've been doing to you… Oh my god I’m so _sorry_ , Hyuck. I'm so proud of you for always doing your best, we should've been there for you.”

Johnny had by then gotten up as well and gone to Donghyuck's other side, his arms wrapped around both his son and husband, kissing the top of Donghyuck's head.

“Hey Duckie,” Doyoung said after a while, all three looked up at him, “I told Yuta about the plans we made and everything will happen just as I told you, alright?”

Donghyuck's eyes lit up, “Really?”

Doyoung nodded and Donghyuck released himself from his parents and ran to Doyoung to give him a tight hug.

“You're the best! I love you Doie, thank you so much!”

“What are you guys on about? Who's Yuta?” Johnny asked, sticking his hands into his pockets.

“Yuta hyung is Doyoung’s boyfriend!” Donghyuck shouted with a mischievous smirk and Doyoung slapped his arm.

Doyoung let out an awkward laugh as he looked at the married couple who now glared at him, “Hyuck keeps calling him that but Yuta is the guy who picked us up at my place, Nakamoto. He's also my best friend—”

“But i saw you two kiss! On the _lips_!” Donghyuck exclaimed.

“ _What?_ ” Both Taeil and Johnny question at the same time.

“Hyuck, _please_ shut up. Yuta is _just_ my best friend, that was when were drunk. Anyways, after Hyuck told me about the class representative thing, I called Yuta to set up a trip to Japan because Hyuck always wanted to go, _but_ I also asked him to make another trip to China.”

“You what?” Donghyuck shouted, eyes wide in confusion and excitement.

Doyoung smiled warmly at him, “Japan is a family trip and China, well that's for you and Renjun.”

Donghyuck's eyes began to let out the tears he held in as a sob escaped his lips and he hit Doyoung’s chest, “Why do you love me so much Doie? You're so amazing, I love you!”

“Duckie stop hitting me,” Doyoung chuckled as the boy kept his arms around his neck, his tears wetting Doyoung’s collar and neck. He looked over at the parents who quietly watched the exchangement with soft smiles, hands linked together.

“Doie you _have_ to be my dad,” Hyuck said out loud when he pulled away.

Doyoung only smiled, “Didn't you say I already was?”

Donghyuck smiled and looked at his parents, “I have to get back to helping Jaehyunnie but if you guys come out of here NOT together I will _end_ you two.”

“Donghyuck, we're your parents!” Johnny scolds, a hint of a smile on his lips.

As Donghyuck walked out, he glared at his parents while sticking his tongue out at them, but when he looked at Doyoung, he gave him a smile and sent a finger heart his way.

“What did you mean by him already saying you were his dad?” Taeil asks as he made his way to his original spot, Johnny doing the same, scooting his chair back so he wouldn't be in the way of the two.

Doyoung chuckled, “It was that day at the mall, he told me he wouldn't mind having a third dad, and that I technically already was anyway.”

Johnny grinned at him, taking his hand in his, as well as Taeil’s. Doyoung looked at his and Johnny’s hands, smiling to himself. He looked up to see Johnny and Taeil looking at each other, whispering to themselves. Doyoung can't help the smile that makes its way to his face, and he looks back down again.

“You know,” Taeil finally says, “I wouldn't mind a three way relationship.”

Doyoung snaps his head up, finding them staring at him with fondness in their eyes. He breaks out into a grin as Johnny agrees.

“So what do you think?” Johnny asked, smiling widely at him.

“Are you two asking to include me into your relationship? Being your boyfriend?”

The two nod quickly, and Doyoung bites back a smile as he lets go of johnny’s hand, acting bummed, “Well that's too bad, I thought you guys knew Iwas a hopeless romantic… This isn't how I want to be asked out…” Doyoung says, absentmindedly dragging his finger across the table.

“Doyoung,” Taeil whined, “ _please_.”

The said boy grins, “Of course I will you idiots.”

Taeil jumps from his chair and pulls Doyoung off his chair and into his arms. Johnny gets up, wrapping his arms around both of them.

Doyoung sighs in content, his head digging into Taeil's shoulder. His stomach is bursting with nerves and happiness and he's the first to pull away, staring at Taeil's face, admiring every inch of it. He does the same as he turns to look at Johnny.

“I feel so lucky,” Doyoung whispers, “To be here with you two and… this honestly feels like a dream. Every time you two were together, I wanted to be there holding your hands, kissing you… just being more than your best friend. Now that _this_ is happening, I can't believe it.”

“Well you better,” Johnny laughs, “you're going to be doing _a lot_ of that.”

“You're also officially Hyuck’s dad now,” Taeil mutters.

“ _Technically_ ,” Doyoung pulls away, “I was his dad first.”

“Oh yeah, we know,” Johnny grins, caressing his cheek as Taeil did the same but with his other cheek.

“I love you both,” Doyoung’s voice cracks, “a lot. I'm so in love with you both and _god_ you have no fucking idea how happy I am. Yuta's going to be so glad he won't have to deal with my drunk crying or sober crying over being in love with you two but now being able to be with you in that way.”

“Doyoung you've _cried_ over this?” Johnny’s expression falls.

“Yeah,” Doyoung lets out a choked laugh, “more times than I can count. But it's okay now, I finally have you two.”

Taeil grins, “Hell yeah you do! Now, I believe you mentioned something about kissing us?”

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? i hope it was decent at least, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/neofleur)


End file.
